Taking Lives: The Parody
by iDangerKitten
Summary: Not really a crossover but I couldn't find another place to submit this. Llleana Scott (Taking Lives) stars with new special Agent's Butte and Head, embarking on another dangerous case. (Written before the movie came out!)


Taking Lives  
The Parody  
  
"She's not a cop. She doesn't need evidence, doesn't need fact. All she  
needs is a dead body and a murder scene. Which is all we have." Agent  
Hedd whispered.  
"She's not a cop?" Agent Butte asked.  
"No, a special agent." Hedd sighed.  
"I thought that was a cop." Butte frowned.  
"You're missing the point." Hedd grinned.  
"Grab her for the case and we might actually have a chance." Smiled Butte.  
"We don't have a chance now?" Hedd asked.  
"No." frowned Butte.  
"Oh." frowned Hedd.  
  
Prologue....  
Date: January 24, 2004  
Case: The Start of a "cereal" Killer  
Time: 2:30am on a Saturday  
Reason: Something Terrible Is Going To Happen  
  
Agent Lleana Scott lay under the earth in a grave. Her eyes, closed as she listened to the vibrations of the ground. Footsteps were coming her way. Her blue green eyes flashed open.  
"Special Agent Scott?" a voice asked.  
She looked at the two agents that stood above her. She arched an eyebrow.  
"I am Agent Butte...and this is Agent Hedd." He glanced at her. She made no indication to suggest that she heard the Agent.  
"Agent Scott?" Agent Butte asked.  
She turned her head and looked up at them. "Hmm?"  
"I am Agent Butte.... and this is-" he began to say slowly but was cut off.  
"Are you calling me fat?" she asked with a glare.  
"What?" Butte sounded shocked.  
"Well lord, you just made it sound like I was fat because you repeated you're self and you did it slowly." She glared.  
"But that wouldn't mean I was calling you fat." Butte said with a frown.  
"Yes huh!"  
"This is silly." Agent Hedd piped up. "I think she means, that you think she's dumb."  
"Dumb, fat, same thing." Lleana rolled her eyes.  
Butte looked at her in shock. "You should have said dumb."  
Lleana raised a finger. "Should of," she grinned, "but didn't."  
"What were we talking about again?" Butte's mind had drawn another blank.  
Lleana shrugged. "I like candy." She grinned.  
"I think our young friend here suffers from Attention Deflect Disorder." Hedd grinned at Butte.  
Butte snickered, "ADD?"  
Hedd nodded.  
"I'm not an idiot you know, I can hear you perfectly well." She began, "And yes, I do. The medicine is in my bag."  
Hedd and Butte exchanged glances. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Hedd said to Butte.  
"I think we should go." Hedd snickered in reply. The agents turned to leave.  
"Taking Lives," both agents whipped around to look at her. "That's what Martin Ash has been doing for over twenty years." She tossed a sideways glace at the two agents, grinned, and sat up. "His first victim he covered up with a car accident to fake his own death and then he took the boy's identity." Both agents starred at her in shock. "He's like a hermit crab, he out grows one shell and he starts looking for a new one, and his looking begins again, now."  
Butte nodded at Hedd. "Keep her on this case." He started to walk back to his car. Hedd nodded back in return. "All of these men, his victims, have something in common. Simply a life different from his own." She said flatly. "How do you know all of this?" Hedd asked. She grinned at him and stood up. "I'm phycic." She beamed. Agent Hedd arched an eyebrow. "Ah..." he stated. Lleana frowned as she climbed out from the grave. "What is it?" Hedd asked. She shook her head when she reached him. "Something terrible is going to happen." She clasped her hand down on his shoulder twice and followed after Agent Butte her long dark hair swinging behind her.  
  
Chapter One  
Date: January 25, 2004  
Case: The Start of a "cereal" Killer  
Time: 2:30pm on a Sunday  
Reason: Jem Costar  
  
Lleana Scott sat in the interrogation room at the agency with her face propped upo her hands. A man by the name of Jem Costar was to have supposedly seen the gruesome murder of their latest victim, who was at the moment a John Doe. Lleana looked up as Jem Costar, a puney pale man with a good broad face, entered the interrogation room. He looked a little English to her and she wondered where Costar was from.  
"Jem Costar?" she asked.  
He nodded. "Lleana Scott?" he asked back his dark blue eyes studied her with an untrusting look.  
She nodded. "Please have a seat Mr. Costar."  
He took his seat across from her at the table. Agent Hedd walked in and handed her a file. "I hope you took your medicine." He whispered.  
She grinned at him. "What medicine?" she asked.  
"The one for you're ADD?!" Hedd's eye's widened.  
She laughed at him. "Oh silly, I was just joking. I don't really have ADD." "Could have fooled me." Hedd glared at her and left the room. Lleana watched after him grinning. But now, Mr. Costar was left alone with Lleana Scott.  
"Mr. Costar would you mind if I began by asking you some questions?" Lleana asked in that 'I'm-a-tough-but-calm-and-sensitive-specail-agent- voice-that-only-female-agents-and-officers-could-pull-off' as she opened the manila folder on her desk.  
Costar's looked deeper into her. "No, not at all." A grin began to creep its way across his thin lips.  
Lleana glanced up at him, "Is there something you'd like to tell me, Mr. Costar?" She asked.  
"Oh, agent Scott. There are many things I'd like to tell you." He grinned.  
Okay, she thought this is officially freaking me out. "Would you  
like to tell me  
these things now?"  
Costar grinned. "I want to help you get this guy. I want to work  
side by side with  
you and the other agents."  
Lleana blinked in shock. "I'm not even sure if that's possible!"  
she exclaimed.  
"Anything is possible Agent Scott."  
She gave him a steady look, studying him. "What did you see  
Jem?" she asked slowly.  
"I saw..." he hesitated. "I saw things a man shouldn't see."  
"Jem..." she started, "I need you to tell me what you saw."  
He glanced up at her. "You'd better be ready for this then  
Scott."  
  
Lleana burst from the interrogation room and rushed up to agent  
Butte whom had been waiting outside patiently. "He's got a new element  
to him."  
Butte frowned at her. "Ash?" he asked.  
"Yes, I need to find out what family and or friends he has left  
and I want to speak to all of them."  
"All of them?"  
"Yes all of them." There was a long pause between the two. "And  
would you stop questioning me?!"  
Butte smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."  
Lleana glared at him. "Get me all of his living contacts...I want  
to know everything there is to know about this guy."  
Butte grinned, nodded and headed for the briefing room.  
Lleana rubbed her aching head. It had been throbbing for  
hours....Something must not be right.  
  
Chapter Two  
Date: January 26, 2004  
Case: He Would "Kill" To Be You  
Time: 9:00am, Monday  
Place: Agency, Briefing Room  
Reason: Martin Ash  
  
Lleana sat facing Butte with a pallid look on her face. Her face  
was pale and her eyes bloodshot. She couldn't remember when she last  
had a w 


End file.
